


Три солнца

by Alliar



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliar/pseuds/Alliar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Обычные дни, странные отношения: не то соперники, не то друзья. Гокудера продирается сквозь маски Ямамото, стремясь узнать, на самом ли деле он такой, каким хочет казаться. Гокудера наблюдает, изучает и делает выводы, боясь предположить, что под всеми этими масками не окажется настоящего лица.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Гокудера медленно брел вдоль берега и щурился на три солнца, неподвижно застывшие в небе. Волны облизывали рассыпчатый песок, смывая следы, будто здесь никогда не ступала нога человека или любого другого живого существа. Солнца приятно пригревали кожу, блики играли на беспокойной морской воде. Гокудера улыбался, подставляя лицо ветру. Чувствовал, что что-то происходит – что-то неправильное было в этой безмятежности. Что-то нереальное, как в компьютерной игре с хорошей графикой: вот чайки над водной гладью, слишком белые, слишком далекие. Вот все три солнца, громадные желтые шары, застывшие в лазурном небе. Вот волны, одна за одной омывающие белый песок. А позади, везде, насколько хватало взгляда, был непроницаемый черный провал. Гокудера чувствовал его кожей, чувствовал затылком, но оборачиваться не собирался.   
Вместо этого он посмотрел, не щурясь, на огромные круглые солнца. Сделал маленький шаг вперед, а потом понял, что песок под ногами исчез. Нелепо взмахнув руками, Хаято провалился под толщу зеленоватой соленой воды и проснулся.  
Сердце колотилось о ребра так сильно, что казалось: еще немного, и оно вырвется наружу. Воздуха не хватало, и он жадно дышал, пытаясь убедить себя, что вода и три солнца ему всего-навсего приснились.  
– Все уже ушли, – услышал Гокудера, когда рокот волн утих, и он смог понять, что это был всего лишь стук крови в ушах.   
Первому голосу вторил другой, насмешливый и дружелюбный:  
– Кажется, Гокудера действительно мало спит.  
Первый голос принадлежал Цуне, а второй – Ямамото. Кроме них двоих никого слышно не было, и Гокудера медленно приоткрыл глаза, тут же обнаружив, что в его щеку впечатался острый уголок учебника по английскому, под пальцами белели наполовину исписанные тетрадные листы. На пальцах остались следы от чернил, и Гокудера сильно подозревал, что на щеке тоже наверняка отпечаталось несколько строчек. Он даже не заметил, как провалился в сон.  
– Наконец-то, – обрадовался Цуна, когда Гокудера зевнул и потянулся.   
Вид у Савады был странный: взбудораженный, радостный и недоверчивый одновременно. Гокудера встряхнул головой и решил пока ничего не спрашивать: надо будет, расскажут, а не надо... Ну, значит, и не надо.  
Солнечные лучи окрасили пустой кабинет английского языка в розовое и золотое – последний урок закончился, и, судя по тому, что больше здесь никого, кроме их троих, не было, закончился уже давно. Долго же его будили.  
Ямамото и Цуна стояли рядом, ожидая, пока Гокудера уберет учебник и тетрадь в сумку.   
– Простите, Десятый, – негромко сказал он. – Задерживаю.  
Ямамото он проигнорировал, как и делал всегда в подобных ситуациях. Гокудера не считал его кем-то важным для себя, хотя, возможно, это было совсем не так.   
Цуна молча кивнул и улыбнулся, Ямамото за его спиной заломил бровь и внимательно прищурил глаза. У Гокудеры моментально испортилось настроение – он уже знал, что потом, когда они вместе будут идти в сторону дома, Ямамото станет расспрашивать. Гокудеру всегда это раздражало: они не были друзьями в прямом смысле этого слова, но Ямамото все равно постоянно оказывался рядом, когда было нужно и не нужно. Поддерживал, вытягивал каплю за каплей информацию, находился неподалеку. Ямамото знал о Гокудере очень многое, а Гокудера о Ямамото – практически ничего, кроме, разве что, очевидного: Ямамото обожает бейсбол, живет в собственном доме вместе с отцом и многое скрывает за своей добродушной улыбкой.   
Ямамото всегда много расспрашивал, но почти ничего не рассказывал о себе. В этом плане Цуна был гораздо приятнее: охотно делился переживаниями и позволял себя поддерживать. А еще Цуна восхищал Гокудеру, когда как Ямамото больше настораживал и пугал. Слишком много масок, слишком внимательные взгляды, слишком хорошая улыбка. И в то же время...  
– Ну что, домой? – нарушил молчание Цуна.   
– Да, – опомнился Гокудера, отгоняя глупые мысли. – Домой.   
Пустые школьные коридоры казались вымершими. Непривычно было идти и не натыкаться на группки людей, толпившихся обычно возле окон и дверей кабинетов. Ни шорохов, ни разговоров – только их шаги, гулкое эхо которых отскакивало от стен и потолка. И молчание – вязкое, вдумчивое. Не напряженное, но и не уютное.  
В таких ситуациях Гокудера всегда терялся: чувствовал необходимость разрядить обстановку, сказать что-нибудь отвлеченное, ни к чему не обязывающее, но не мог подобрать слов. Такое случалось часто: разговор начинал Цуна или Ямамото, а остальные подхватывали.   
Гокудера зевнул.  
– Не спи, – Ямамото несильно хлопнул его ладонью по плечу и заулыбался. Гокудера обернулся и хотел огрызнуться, но не успел: увидел, что и Цуна улыбается, и что напряжение, которое только что казалось непроницаемым, стало рассасываться. Запал ругаться пропал.   
Был бы Цуна девчонкой, то мог бы веревки из него вить. Он действительно был небом – спокойным и умеющим сглаживать все шероховатости. Если бы не он, они с Ямамото уже давно поубивали бы друг друга.  
– Захочу и буду спать, сколько понадобится, – запоздало буркнул Гокудера, чтобы не оставлять последнее слово за Ямамото.  
– Это всегда пожалуйста, – сразу же отозвался тот. – Только не на уроках, потому что потом тебя не разбудишь, если хорошенько не потормошишь.  
Гокудера хмуро посмотрел на него, но решил промолчать: выдумывать что-то еще было лень, а у Ямамото всегда найдется, что ответить.  
На улице оказалось солнечно и тепло: едва заметный легкий ветер ерошил верхушки каштанов, росших за воротами школы, легкой щекоткой проходился по коже. Гокудера потянулся и первый шагнул на тротуар, дожидаясь остальных.   
Примерно десять минут им нужно было идти в одну сторону, а потом Цуна уходил вниз по улице, а Ямамото с Гокудерой переходили через дорогу и шли дальше уже вдвоем.   
По дороге Цуна рассказывал, что сегодня на английском, пока Гокудера спал, учитель заставил его выйти к доске и отвечать по заданному позавчера домашнему заданию. Ямамото, смеясь, подхватывал, и Гокудера почти жалел, что пропустил такое зрелище: Цуна впервые получил хорошую оценку, чем был настолько удивлен, что до сих пор отказывался верить.   
– Поспорить готов, что я случайно ответил настолько хорошо, – смеялся он, шагая вниз по улице. – Надо будет сказать Реборну, хотя он почти наверняка все заслуги припишет себе.   
– Пришли, – возвестил Ямамото, останавливаясь на перекрестке.   
Здесь они обычно расходились по домам.  
– Ну, я пойду, – пожал плечами довольный Цуна. – Увидимся завтра!  
Гокудера кивнул и махнул ему рукой. Хотелось еще так постоять и поговорить с Десятым. Да и судя по виду Ямамото, провожавшего Цуну спокойным, внимательным взглядом, Гокудере еще предстояло вынести почти двадцать минут в компании обеспокоенного и настырного одноклассника, который всегда пытался до всего докопаться.   
Когда Цуна скрылся за поворотом, Ямамото потянул Гокудеру за ремень сумки, намекая, что пора бы и им по домам. Гокудера выдернул ремень из рук Ямамото и обогнал его, быстро шагая впереди, но Ямамото легко подстроился под его размашистые шаги.  
Лицо у Ямамото было сосредоточенное и задумчивое, без намека на радостную улыбку, которой он обычно обманывал окружающих. Такой вид почти пугал Гокудеру: давно он не показывал эту свою сторону. Ямамото продумывал что-то, причем продумывал серьезно, до мельчайших деталей.   
Гокудера успел забыть, что Ямамото не так прост, как кажется, а все эти фальшивые лица – для глупцов, которые не видят ничего дальше собственного носа.  
– Может, уже скажешь что-нибудь? – негромко поинтересовался Ямамото, когда в автобусе их сдавило со всех сторон, прижимая друг к другу так плотно, что воздуха стало не хватать.  
Гокудера раздраженно вздохнул.  
– Что сказать? – сварливо поинтересовался он, надеясь отбить у Ямамото желание спрашивать дальше.  
– Что-нибудь, – голос у Ямамото был обычный – спокойный и доброжелательный, и только настороженный, напряженный огонек в глазах показывал, что он вряд ли отступит.  
Проверяет, понял Гокудера. Прощупывает почву, пытаясь сообразить, пришло ли время для разговора. Только о чем говорить? О том, что Гокудера стал прямо на уроках вырубаться так, что потом не добудишься? Ну, спит мало, подумаешь. Не настолько все страшно.  
Гокудера думал, что время не пришло, хотя что-то внутри уверенно говорило: да, хочу выговориться, как сильно я устал и как мне все надоело. Хотя бы раз – честно и без утайки.   
– Давай сегодня ко мне, – предложил Ямамото серьезно.   
Гокудера недоверчиво хмыкнул, уже готовясь отказаться, но Ямамото его опередил:  
– Накормлю тебя чем-нибудь, а потом поговорим. Отца дома нет, так что можешь даже на ночь остаться.  
– Не слишком ли для тебя роль доморощенного психолога? – возмутился Гокудера.   
– Я волнуюсь, – ответил тот невозмутимо. – Не слишком. Пойдешь?  
Гокудера прикинул, чем ему это грозит. С одной стороны – Ямамото со своим беспокойством, с другой – его обещали накормить. Да и домой не слишком хотелось.  
– Да, пойду.  
Ямамото вздохнул. Гокудере показалось, что с облегчением.

 

Дома у Ямамото почти всегда было прибрано. Гокудера никогда бы не подумал, что он живет с отцом, которому некогда следить за порядком: настолько все было на своих местах, аккуратно и правильно. Дома у Ямамото было просторно и светло, только чего-то все равно не хватало. Как будто здесь бывают только иногда и по необходимости, а все остальное время проводят в других местах. Наверное, это было связано с тем, что Ямамото обычно был либо в школе, либо с друзьями, а его отец обычно пропадал в лавке или разъезжал по другим городам за товаром.  
– Иди мыть руки, – сказал Ямамото, без особых церемоний вталкивая Гокудеру в ванную. – А я пока посмотрю, что есть в холодильнике.  
Гокудера фыркнул, но послушался. Полотенца нашел сразу же – уже бывал здесь несколько раз, так что ориентировался без проблем. На самом деле, пусть они с Ямамото частенько ссорились и понимали друг друга с трудом, они неплохо ладили. В свободное от ругани время, которое выпадало не слишком уж и часто: обычно Ямамото вел себя настолько раздражающе, что Гокудера места себе не находил от злости. Такеши умел выводить из себя, причем достаточно часто делал это специально и с большим удовольствием, отслеживая реакцию подопытного кролика с восторженным интересом естествоиспытателя. Он был интересным человеком – единственным, кого Гокудера не мог прочитать. Ни разу.   
Сначала Ямамото обманул его, прикинувшись добрым дурачком, который играет в мафию с опасным оружием в руках, но потом, со временем, стал пропускать Гокудеру за свои маски, позволяя ему увидеть больше. Но ровно настолько, насколько Ямамото сам того хотел, не больше и не меньше.  
Такие вот у них были своеобразные отношения: не соперники и не друзья, серединка на половинку.  
– Еда! – крикнул Ямамото с кухни, и желудок Гокудеры восторженно отозвался на любимое слово.   
– Сейчас, сейчас, – пробурчал Гокудера, еще раз ополаскивая ледяной водой лицо.   
После короткого сна на уроке он никак не мог окончательно проснуться, глаза так и норовили закрыться.   
Ямамото уже выгребал из холодильника все, что еще могло сойти за еду – рис, бутерброды, какой-то салат, еще что-то из японской кухни, к которой Гокудера никак не мог привыкнуть. В те несколько раз, что Гокудера был здесь, Ямамото щадил его, как мог. У него дома даже вилки были, которые он первое время давал Гокудере вместе с палочками.  
Естественно, Гокудера всякий раз из вредности игнорировал вилку и брался за палочки.  
– Ну и? – поинтересовался Ямамото, подгадав именно тот момент, когда Гокудера с наслаждением впился зубами в бутерброд. – Что происходит?  
Хаято посмотрел на него с ненавистью. Пришлось торопливо жевать, чтобы иметь возможность отвечать на вопросы и огрызаться.  
– Ты о чем?  
– С тобой что творится?  
Гокудера вздохнул и отложил бутерброд, глядя на Ямамото тяжелым взглядом.   
– Я тренируюсь, – сказал он неохотно. – Пытаюсь усовершенствовать систему боя, наладить контакт с Ури, понять, как выжать из себя максимум... Все?  
Ямамото покачал головой.  
– Готов поспорить, ты не жалеешь себя.  
Гокудера пожал плечами и снова укусил бутерброд.  
– В бою меня жалеть никто не будет, – пробормотал он с набитым ртом. – Правая рука Десятого Вонголы должна быть сильнее всех остальных. Это все ради него.  
Ямамото склонил голову набок и прищурил глаза. Гокудера наблюдал за ним исподтишка. Он почти видел, как в голове Ямамото поспешно складываются факты и догадки, отбрасывается лишнее и добавляется то, о чем он до этого не знал.   
– Ты правда готов слепо следовать за Цуной? – спросил Ямамото. Взгляд у него был нечитаемый. – Что заставляет тебя идти за ним?  
Гокудера поперхнулся.  
– Ты с ума сошел, – возмутился он. – Десятый – это Десятый! Он самый замечательный человек из всех, кого я только знал! Я за ним хоть в огонь, хоть в воду пойду!  
– Слепая преданность, – сказал Ямамото. – Объясни, что тебя привлекает. Сила, которая пока только начинает набирать обороты? Власть?  
Гокудера смотрел на Ямамото и не узнавал в нем того, кого знал уже достаточно продолжительное время. Еще одна маска или настоящее лицо? Сильный, очень сильный человек с мягким голосом и жестким взглядом убийцы. Похоже, Реборн увидел это раньше, а все они ошибались.   
Гокудера выпрямился и посмотрел Ямамото в глаза – в те самые глаза прирожденного убийцы с доброй улыбкой.   
– Я не знаю, – честно ответил он. – Но в чем я уверен на все сто процентов: Десятый – именно тот человек, за которым я буду идти всю свою жизнь, несмотря ни на что.   
– Похоже на помешательство, – улыбнулся Ямамото. Огоньки в его глазах потухли, и через мгновение перед Гокудерой снова сидел знакомый ему Ямамото – странный тип, утаивающий больше, чем казалось на первый взгляд, открытый нараспашку, но хранящий столько тайн, что на их разгадывание ушли бы годы.  
Гокудера вздохнул, поняв, что его только что попытались вывести на откровенность, и что он повелся, как баран на веревочке.   
– Ничего не могу с этим поделать, – сухо ответил Гокудера. – Это как...  
Ямамото усмехнулся:  
– Влюбленность?  
– Нет! – испугался Гокудера. – Ну и мысли у тебя, Ямамото.   
Ямамото засмеялся – на этот раз честно, открыто, от души. Гокудера улыбнулся.   
Напряженная атмосфера растаяла, как предрассветный туман, стало легче дышать.   
– Ты идиот, – фыркнул Гокудера. – Ты знаешь об этом?  
– Ты часто мне об этом напоминаешь, – усмехнулся Ямамото. – Останешься сегодня?  
Гокудера кивнул.   
Потом они весь вечер были чем-то заняты: то играли в приставку, и Гокудере некогда было даже закурить, потом Гокудера с наслаждением курил, пока Ямамото стоял рядом и о чем-то рассказывал, а позади еле слышно бормотал телевизор.   
К ночи на улице окончательно стемнело. Ветер трепал верхушки деревьев и шелестел ветками кустарника под окнами дома Ямамото.   
Гокудера рассматривал небо с россыпью ярких крупных звезд, высунувшись из окна, чтобы не дымить в доме, а Ямамото у него за спиной доставал второй футон, подушку и запасное одеяло.   
– Ты знаешь, где ванная, – ненавязчиво намекнул он, и Гокудера небрежно выбросил окурок на улицу.  
Казалось бы, они никогда не были друзьями, но с Ямамото иногда было очень удобно и легко. За исключением того времени, когда он выбешивал и нарывался на хорошую драку.   
Гокудера выключил воду и быстро вытерся огромным полотенцем, которое выдал ему Ямамото.  
Ямамото сидел на полу прямой, как палка, и неотрывно смотрел в телевизор. Гокудера удивленно хмыкнул: всего-навсего новости.   
– Эй, Ямамото, – позвал он.  
Тот вздрогнул и выключил телевизор, неловко пожав плечами.  
– Спа-ать, – пробормотал Гокудера удовлетворенно, утыкаясь в подушку. – Как же хорошо.  
Ямамото засмеялся. В полной тишине, прерываемой только редкими сигналами автомобилей за окнами, звучало странно и немного жутковато.  
– Чего? – мрачно поинтересовался Гокудера, поворачиваясь к Ямамото лицом.  
Тот лежал на боку и подпирал ладонью голову. В темноте угадывались только смутные очертания, но Гокудера готов был голову дать на отсечение, что Ямамото рассматривал его.  
– Что ты уставился? – повторил Хаято.   
– Ничего. Просто смотрю.   
– Ну, тогда спокойной ночи, – буркнул Гокудера, закрывая глаза.   
Некоторое время было тихо и Гокудера начал засыпать. Он уже слышал шум волн, накатывающих на песчаный берег, почти чувствовал теплый ветер на коже, когда неясный шорох выдернул его из только начавшегося сна. А потом Гокудера почувствовал совсем рядом чужое присутствие. Тревоги не было – всего лишь Ямамото. От него не исходило никакой угрозы, но он разбудил Гокудеру, и это раздражало.  
– Что не спишь? – недовольно поинтересовался Хаято, глядя на Ямамото снизу вверх.   
Ямамото хмыкнул, вслепую нашарил ладонями его лицо и, не отвечая, наклонился ниже. Сначала, сквозь сонную заторможенность, Гокудера ничего не понял, а когда до него дошло, что происходит, стало поздно: Ямамото коснулся его прохладными сухими губами. Поцелуй получился мягким и спокойным, почти невинным.  
– Ямамо... – начал Гокудера возмущенно, но Ямамото не дал ему договорить, вталкивая язык ему в рот, и говорить стало намного труднее.  
Гокудера зажмурился и вцепился в короткие волосы Ямамото, кое-как оттаскивая его от себя.  
– С ума сошел? – выдохнул он.  
– Было противно?  
Говорить они начали одновременно, а потом так же одновременно замолчали, уставившись друг на друга в полной темноте.  
– Повторяю вопрос, – процедил Гокудера. – Ты с ума сошел?  
– Нет, – усмехнулся Ямамото. – Так было противно?  
– Нет, – эхом отозвался Хаято.  
И только потом понял, что сказал чистую правду.   
Ямамото вздохнул, а потом рассмеялся, сползая с Гокудеры и возвращаясь на свой футон.  
– Я приму это к сведению, – насмешливо сказал он.  
Гокудера только мученически свел брови и прикрыл глаза. Кое-кто, даже сделав глупость, совершенно не менялся.   
– Дурак, – вздохнул он, отворачиваясь от Ямамото и натягивая одеяло на макушку. – Спокойной ночи.  
– Спокойной, – посмеиваясь, отозвался Ямамото.  
Гокудера опасался, что Ямамото и сейчас заведет какой-нибудь разговор, но тот действительно замолчал. Через несколько минут его дыхание выровнялось, а еще через минуту Гокудера шагал по прогретому солнцами песку и разглядывал неправдоподобное иллюзорное небо.


	2. Chapter 2

В характере Цуны было такое глупое и бесполезное качество, как неумение видеть дальше собственных опасений и предубеждений. С гиперинтуицией, которой славились все предыдущие боссы Вонголы, это качество не имело совершенно ничего общего, и поэтому Гокудера кипел всякий раз, стоило лишь заметить Десятого и Сасагаву Кёко вместе. И дело тут было даже не в том, что Гокудера ревновал Цуну к его увлечению Сасагавой, вот еще, а в том, что Цуна ни капли не понимал, насколько он ей нравится.   
На крыше было безлюдно – в такой жаркий день мало у кого возникало желание выйти на открытую, залитую солнцем площадку. Гокудера думал, что это очень здорово: можно хотя бы на день присвоить крышу себе, дышать прогретым воздухом и щуриться, глядя на макушку Цуны, который далеко внизу, у спортивной площадки, стоял рядом с Кёко и Ханой. Савада краснел (даже с такого расстояния было заметно), переминался с ноги на ногу и смущался, как девчонка, и Кёко, несмотря на внешнее спокойствие, тоже нервничала. Гокудере казалось, что среди этих троих только Хана относительно нормальная, но он никогда не любил делать поспешных выводов, и поэтому не собирался делиться своими соображениями с Ямамото, который стоял рядом, вдумчиво отпивая сок через трубочку.  
«Пригласи ты ее на свидание уже, наконец», – раздраженно подумал Гокудера, гипнотизируя медовую макушку десятого босса Вонголы взглядом.   
– Интересно, сколько это еще будет продолжаться, – будто бы в ответ на его мысли, пробормотал Ямамото. Он тоже стоял и смотрел на Цуну и Кёко, и взгляд у него был странный, нечитаемый, но какой-то такой, что Гокудера сразу смог понять: не его одного раздражает медлительность Цуны в плане принятия радикальных решений.   
Гокудера пожал плечами. Ему и самому интересно было бы узнать. Хотя он верил в Цуну, даже когда тот сам в себя не верил, а это говорило о многом.  
Был бы Цуна только посмелее и пошустрее, и было бы у этих двоих счастье. И даже Рёхей, сдувающий с сестры пылинки, ничего не смог бы сделать – ну не стал бы он жертвовать счастьем Кёко.   
Только Цуна почему-то никак этого всего не поймет.  
– Как Ури? – помолчав, поинтересовался Ямамото. Его голос после нескольких минут тишины был хриплым.  
Гокудера закурил и расслабленно выдохнул дым, а потом бесцеремонно отобрал у Ямамото коробку с соком и отпил два приличных глотка.   
В нёбо ударила пряная сладость – апельсиновый, надо же. Только вернув никак не отреагировавшему Ямамото коробочку, Гокудера сообразил, что только что это был непрямой поцелуй. Мысль была очень глупая, но и как любая глупая, неуместная мысль, она была очень отчетливой и из головы изгоняться не желала.  
– Нормально, – подумав, сообщил он. – Глянь, все руки мне исцарапала. И живот еще подрала.  
Он недовольно поморщился и продемонстрировал глубокие царапины на предплечьях. А потом задрал футболку. Кожу неприятно саднило от трения с тканью, царапины едва-едва подсохли и покрылись тонкой корочкой. Ямамото прищурился, разглядывая, а потом, недолго думая, уселся перед Гокудерой на корточки и прикоснулся к царапинам кончиками пальцев. Пальцы у Ямамото были холодными, и по спине Гокудеры поползли мурашки. Он почувствовал, как с лица медленно сползла ухмылка. А Ямамото склонил голову к плечу и присвистнул:  
– Ого. Сильно она тебя.  
Гокудера прокашлялся, сделал шаг назад и опустил футболку.  
– Сильно, – согласился он.  
Ямамото поднялся и облокотился о мягко спружинившую сетку ограждения. Гокудера посмотрел на него, сначала мельком, отвлекшись от возобновленного наблюдения за Цуной и Кёко, но почему-то взгляд так и скользил на Ямамото.   
А ведь если так подумать, то Ямамото можно было бы назвать красивым – Гокудера только сейчас это понял, когда в голову постучались непрошенные воспоминания о дурашливом, шуточном поцелуе. Не зря за ним увивалось столько девчонок. И улыбка у Ямамото была хорошая, и вообще человеком он был интересным...  
Гокудера досадливо вздохнул, поморщился, пригладил пластырь на щеке – Ури добралась и до лица, – и отвел взгляд, продолжая наблюдать за ритуальными танцами вокруг да около, которые во всей красе показывались сейчас рядом со спортплощадкой.   
Девчонку ему надо себе найти, вот что. Невысокую, чтобы была ниже ростом, тоненькую и милую. Обязательно со светлыми волосами и голубыми глазами. Неулыбчивую. Хотя «милая» и «неулыбчивая» девчонка Гокудере представлялась плохо, и он был бы согласен просто на неулыбчивую и немножко милую.  
Она ходила бы с ним за ручку и щебетала своим красивым мелодичным голоском, а он кормил бы ее мороженым, водил в кино и целовал на прощание, проводив до дома. И обязательно чтобы все было приторно, как в каком-нибудь дурацком романтическом фильме, куда не вписывались бы ни его должность Хранителя, ни запасы динамита в коробке под кроватью, ни битвы, ставкой в которых частенько являлась его собственная жизнь.   
И никаких посиделок у Ямамото, никаких ночевок у него же и никаких шутливых поцелуев – и вообще, чем Ямамото думал, какие у парней могут быть друг с другом поцелуи?  
Если только непрямые.  
– О чем задумался? – поинтересовался Ямамото, и Гокудера вынырнул из своих мыслей, как из омута.  
Ямамото смотрел на него внимательно, настороженно – снова изучал, пользуясь тем, что Хаято был расслаблен и не ожидал подвоха.  
– О своем идеале, – не подумав, честно ответил он.   
Брови Ямамото поползли вверх, а губы растянулись в широкую усмешку. Ответ его развеселил и – Гокудера видел это – заставил расслабиться. Интересно, что Ямамото увидел в его голове, когда смотрел так пристально, будто действительно видел Гокудеру насквозь?  
– У тебя есть идеал? – недоверчиво поинтересовался Ямамото.   
Видимо, в его мировоззрении никак не укладывалось, что у Гокудеры тоже что-то такое могло быть. У Цуны вот идеалом была Кёко – об этом знали все, кроме самой Кёко, да и то Гокудера иногда сомневался, такая ли она наивная и простая, какой казалась на первый взгляд.   
А у Гокудеры...  
– А кто знает, – с сомнением протянул он, так и этак повертев перед собой мысленно смутный образ тоненькой хрупкой блондинки (обязательно ниже ростом!), но так и не придя к однозначному выводу – его это идеал или нет.  
Слабо его вдохновляла эта фантазия – тусклая и размытая, плоская, как картонка. Ни цветов, ни запахов – что-то светлое, обобщенное.   
Ямамото склонил голову набок. В его глазах плясали теплые смешинки:  
– Расскажи?  
– Ты ведь не отстанешь?   
– Нет, – с удовольствием протянул Ямамото.   
Гокудера задумчиво затушил сигарету о стену и выкинул окурок в урну. Ямамото посмеивался, глядя на него, но обидеться у Гокудеры никак не получалось.   
– Глупости все это, – вздохнул он, кинув взгляд вниз, на площадку. Цуны, Кёко и Ханы там уже не было. – Не идеал, а так... смутный образ какой-то. Просто определенный тип.   
Ямамото молча ждал. Легкий ветер ерошил его волосы и играл бликами на черных прядях, и Гокудера, как во сне, произнес:  
– Невысокая, хрупкая... Светлая.   
«Совсем непохожая на парня», – с сарказмом подумал он и фыркнул.   
– Негусто, – огорчился Ямамото.  
Гокудера запустил в него напульсником:  
– Все-то тебе подробности подавай! – возмутился он. – Я тут, можно сказать, сокровенным делюсь, а ты!..  
Ямамото захохотал, ловко увернулся от напульсника, а потом подобрал его и надел.   
– Неплохо смотрится, – отметил он, и прищурился на Гокудеру. – Спасибо.  
– Эй! Верни! – всполошился Хаято.   
Ямамото ухватил его за ремень сумки и, не позволяя дотянуться до напульсника, потащил к двери, ведущей на лестницу.  
– Пошли, урок скоро начнется, – засмеялся он, и Гокудере тоже почему-то было так легко и весело, что он даже не сопротивлялся.

***

 

На литературе было так скучно, что Гокудера снова едва не уснул. Припекало солнце, воздух в классе был вязким и приторным, густым – хоть ножом режь. Глаза закрывались сами собой.   
Вместо того чтобы уснуть, он уложил голову на парту и стал исподтишка наблюдать за Цуной.   
Странно было об этом думать, но сейчас Гокудера с трудом мог вообразить, что поначалу, когда они только встретились, он был готов порвать своего будущего босса на десять таких же, но поменьше. В Цуне раздражало все: открытый взгляд, совсем «не крутое» поведение, его зашуганность и нежелание брать на себя хоть какую-нибудь ответственность. Он был таким жалким, что Гокудера никак не мог понять: что в нем нашел Девятый? Почему именно Савада? Неужели нельзя было найти более представительного преемника?   
Сейчас Гокудера не мог понять, как он вообще смел так думать. Слепая ненависть обратилась слепой преданностью. Это было правильно, но где-то здесь крылся подвох, а в чем он заключался, Гокудера понять не мог. Хотя он был рад, что все так обернулось: Цуна оказался той самой коробкой с двойным дном, которая всегда не то, чем кажется. И это было здорово.  
Гокудера вздохнул и перевел взгляд на Ямамото – тот сидел впереди, на соседнем ряду. Вот уж кто если бесил – так по полной программе.   
Ямамото был просто непонятен. Постоянная улыбка, шутки, легкое отношение ко всему, что бы ни происходило. Даже к сражениям – как к игре. Всякий раз, когда любого из них могли бы убить, Ямамото играл. С тех пор Гокудера узнал его гораздо лучше, но он все равно не мог бы сказать, что разгадал, что же такое Ямамото на самом деле. Маска за маской. Хаято опасался, что под ними не окажется настоящего лица – только жуткая пустота, как в фильме ужасов.   
Гокудера вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, подставляя солнцу лицо.   
Хорошо все-таки, когда дни такие спокойные – можно притвориться, что они обычные, ничем не отличающиеся от сверстников, подростки. После путешествия в будущее Гокудера понял, что нужно наслаждаться такими моментами – как знать, может, потом и не доведется.   
Сон накатывал мягко и неотвратимо, как волна.   
– Гокудера! – шепотом позвал его Цуна.  
Гокудера вздрогнул и открыл глаза – чуть было не уснул, – и медленно перевел взгляд на Цуну.  
– Ты как? – поинтересовался тот.  
– Все в порядке, Десятый! – бодро отрапортовал Гокудера таким же шепотом.   
– Гокудера, ты хочешь что-нибудь ответить по теме урока? – вкрадчиво спросил учитель Ямада, глядя на него поверх строгих прямоугольных очков.   
– Нет, спасибо, – буркнул Гокудера, демонстративно глядя в свой учебник. – Мне и так неплохо...  
Учитель усмехнулся, прищурил свои цепкие выцветшие глаза и продолжил рассказывать о литературе эпохи Эдо.  
Остаток учебного дня пролетел в таком же вязком кисельном тумане: учителя, разморенные жарой, говорили много и скучно, ученики, пользуясь спокойной обстановкой, тайком дремали на своих партах, оживившись только к самому окончанию уроков.   
А после Реборн собрал их в кабинете Дисциплинарного комитета. Он забрался на стол Кёи и молча ждал, когда на него обратят внимание.   
Сам Хибари стоял рядом с ним со сложенными на груди руками. Вид у него был недовольный и заинтригованный, и пока любопытство перевешивало раздражение, остальные могли чувствовать себя в относительной безопасности, хоть это и было сложно. Судя по виду Цуны, он предпочел бы сейчас наматывать круги на спортивной площадке, чем находиться в одном помещении с таким опасным типом. Признаться, Гокудера и сам чувствовал себя неуютно: он уже успел усвоить, что не стоит связываться с Хибари, если только не хочешь побыстрее отправиться на тот свет.  
Один Рёхей чувствовал себя здесь как дома, хотя ему везде было хорошо. То ли он не боялся Хибари, то ли не понимал, что его нужно бояться – этого Гокудера не знал, но незнание не мешало ему относиться к Рёхею со смутным опасливым уважением.   
А потом Реборн начал говорить, и все внимание моментально переключилось на него.  
– Я решил, что предоставил вам достаточно времени для отдыха, – сказал он, оглядывая каждого. – Пора начинать работать.  
– Для отдыха? – возмутился Цуна, поняв, о чем он говорил. – Какой же это отдых?  
Гокудера ухмыльнулся. Он знал, что для Цуны после возвращения из будущего тренировки и не прекращались.   
– Достаточно продолжительный, – невозмутимо ответил ему Реборн, пряча улыбку. – Так что теперь, бесполезный Цуна, я займусь тобой всерьез.  
Цуна побледнел и надолго замолчал, уставившись на свои кроссовки. Гокудере хотелось как-нибудь приободрить его, но не стал: как тут еще можно было помочь. Ямамото смотрел на Цуну с веселым сочувствием, а Хибари и Рёхей, видимо, не видели во всем этом ничего страшного: Хибари в силу природного отсутствия интереса к проблемам других, а Рёхей в силу проснувшегося энтузиазма: ему понравилось тренироваться с Колонелло.   
– Цуной займусь я, – сказал он. – Хибари Кёя будет тренироваться с Дино.   
– Он слабый, – с отвращением произнес Кёя.   
Это было первое, что он сказал за все время, проведенное здесь.   
– Я не прошу, – сказал Реборн, едва заметно улыбаясь. – Я ставлю в известность.  
Кёя промолчал – никто так и не понял, означало это согласие или наоборот, неодобрение и отказ.  
– Остальные могут тренироваться самостоятельно, – подытожил Реборн. – По крайней мере, пока.  
Гокудера радостно ухмыльнулся: как знал, что тренировки рано или поздно возобновятся. Не зря он все это время недосыпал. И Ури относилась к нему гораздо терпимее, чем раньше. Гокудера считал это прогрессом.  
– Я сообщу, если понадобится что-то еще, – Реборн спрыгнул со стола Хибари и пошел к выходу из кабинета. – Цуна, пойдем.  
– Сейчас, – безрадостно отозвался тот и, опустив плечи, неохотно поплелся следом за своим репетитором. – Сейчас...  
Гокудера тайком глянул на Ямамото и наткнулся на его задумчивый, серьезный взгляд. Возможно, они думали об одном и том же: раз Реборн снова решил заставить их тренироваться, значит, в скором времени могло произойти что-то значительное.  
Гокудера вздохнул и потянул Ямамото за собой, оставляя безнадежно бесстрашного Сасагаву на Хибари.  
– Пошли, – пробормотал он. – И побыстрее.  
Ямамото обернулся, оценил степень кипения Кёи и поторопился сам.   
Хибари Кёя был жутким человеком.

***

 

– Как страшно жить, – пожаловался Цуна двумя часами позже, в кафе, сокрушенно опуская голову на столик и закрывая глаза. – Реборн сказал, что мне нужно работать еще больше. Куда еще больше?..  
Ямамото только улыбнулся. Гокудера спрятал усмешку.  
Реборн совсем не щадил своего ученика. С одной стороны, Гокудера понимал, что это необходимо – Реборн был профессионалом, с другой – было жаль Цуну, настолько он выглядел вымотанным и жалким. Если бы Гокудера не знал, каким сильным он мог быть в нужное время, то никогда не поверил бы, что этот человек в скором времени станет десятым боссом Вонголы.  
– Он сказал, что я настолько слаб, что даже себя защитить не смогу, не то, что кого-то еще, – вздохнул Цуна, садясь прямо.   
– Вранье! – возмутился Гокудера.  
Ямамото в разговор не вступал – сидел на своем месте, пил молочный коктейль и только слушал. Напульсник на его запястье смотрелся неправильно и как-то смущающе – Гокудера не слишком понимал, почему, но его это нервировало.  
Цуна сцепил руки в замок.  
– Вообще-то, Реборн прав, – вздохнул он. – Линзы, которые сделал Спаннер, очень сильно помогли. Без них мне ни за что не рассчитать силу Пламени, сколько бы я ни старался.  
Гокудера вздохнул и уставился в окно – крыть было нечем.  
Солнце медленно шло к закату, поэтому свет, пробивающийся в кафе через прозрачную витрину, был мягкий, золотисто-розовый. Люди на улице ходили вялые, разморенные дневной жарой, неторопливые.   
Вечер был уютным.   
Цепь на ремне нагрелась, пока Гокудера перебирал пальцами звенья. Его это успокаивало. Все равно что четки перебирать – когда-то давно у Гокудеры были одни, но он их потерял. А привычка перебирать что-то в руках осталась. Он всегда так делал, когда слишком глубоко задумывался или пытался решить какую-либо сложную логическую задачку.   
– Реборн сказал, что будет гонять меня до тех пор, пока я не сделаю хоть что-нибудь, – невесело рассмеялся Цуна. – Кто-нибудь, убейте? Мой репетитор – садист.  
– Он знает, что делает, – ответил на это Ямамото.   
Цуна кивнул, но было понятно, что его это не особенно утешило.  
– Только легче от этого почему-то не становится, – отозвался Цуна плачущим голосом, а потом засмеялся. – Что ж, давайте по домам. Пойду высплюсь в последний раз перед началом тренировок. Кто знает, когда получится еще нормально поспать.  
Гокудера усмехнулся, выпустил из ладони нагревшуюся цепочку и поднялся на ноги.  
Снова они расходились в разные стороны: Цуна, махнув на прощание рукой, в одну, а Ямамото и Гокудера – в другую. Глядя на удаляющегося в сторону дома Саваду, Гокудера думал, что нужно посоветовать ему как-нибудь пойти из школы вместе с Кёко. Может, у них хоть так что-то стало бы продвигаться.  
– Домой, – вздохнул Гокудера, когда Цуна скрылся за поворотом, и они с Ямамото побрели в сторону остановки. – И спать.  
– Точно? – поинтересовался Ямамото.  
– Ури сегодня может и отдохнуть, – отмахнулся Хаято, зная, что врет. Он не собирался заставлять Ямамото снова проявлять беспокойство, да и возобновлять старый спор о том, целесообразно ли тратить все силы на тренировку, очень не хотелось.  
Ямамото только посмотрел на него искоса, но, к удивлению Гокудеры, ничего не сказал.   
Они неторопливо шли вниз по улице – торопиться было некуда. Ямамото не особенно заботился о том, чтобы появляться дома в строго определенное время, а за Гокудерой было некому следить. Ну не Ури же, смешно просто. Вот была бы она обычной кошкой, которую надо кормить, гладить, чесать, играть с ней... Тогда, может, Гокудере и было бы куда торопиться.  
Сзади послышался громкий звон, шелест шин по асфальту, и мимо Гокудеры, едва не сбив его, проехал мелкий пацан на велосипеде. За ним, со смехом и выкриками, мчалась целая толпа таких же мелких детей.  
Гокудера сначала нахмурился, а потом не смог удержаться от улыбки: видимо, шустрый пацан оккупировал единственный в компании транспорт.   
Наверное, это было весело.  
Сам он не знал, каково это, иметь столько друзей и бегать свободно на улице: рос в другой семье, в других условиях. У него и знакомых столько не было, за исключением детей отцовских партнеров. Знакомых было мало, а друзей не было совсем. Эти изнеженные, капризные и высокомерные люди даже в раннем детстве вызывали у Гокудеры отвращение: частенько хотелось поставить их на место, что он и проделывал с большим удовольствием.  
Так что друзей у него не было – уж лучше совсем никаких, чем такие. Так и до их уровня было недолго опуститься.   
Оттого еще более странным Гокудере сейчас казалось наличие у него Цуны и Ямамото. И остальных.   
– О чем задумался? – поинтересовался Ямамото насмешливо. – Мы уже давно пришли, а ты молчишь, как рыба.  
Гокудера вздрогнул и понял, что они действительно уже на остановке. Больше никого не было.  
– О глупостях всяких, – буркнул он. – Вспомнилось кое-что.  
– А, – протянул Ямамото. – Понятно.  
Хаято мученически свел брови и вздохнул: ну вот какого черта он считает Ямамото своим другом? Они и друг о друге знают только то, что сами рассказывают, и вообще они слишком разные для того, чтобы хоть как-то пересекаться интересами.  
– И что? – удивился Ямамото. – Тебе это сильно мешает?  
Гокудера уставился на него в немом изумлении:  
– Я что, все это вслух сказал?  
Ямамото засмеялся и самым нахальным образом растрепал ему волосы, после чего получил по рукам, но улыбаться не прекратил. Гокудера выдохнул, стараясь не особо злиться.  
– Иногда ты такой смешной, – поделился Ямамото выводами. – Говоришь вслух странные вещи. Тебя что, действительно беспокоит, что мы друзья несмотря на то, что мало друг о друге знаем?  
– Не то, чтобы очень, – подумав, признал Гокудера. – Просто... для меня это странно. Я знаю тебя так мало, и все же...  
Ямамото пожал плечами и прищурился, вглядываясь в далекий выезжающий из-за угла автобус. Он больше не улыбался.  
– Какая разница, если я знаю, что могу доверить тебе свою жизнь, – негромко сказал он. Скулы у него стали четче, а взгляд потемнел, закрылся. – Этого достаточно.  
Гокудера только покачал головой: Ямамото и правда был странным парнем, со своими тараканами и закидонами. В чем-то с ним было легко, а в чем-то – как сейчас.  
– Пошли, – Ямамото толкнул его в плечо, когда подъехал автобус. – И хватит уже на ходу спать.  
Он снова был похож на обычного себя – иногда Гокудера сомневался, что он вообще знает его настоящего. Всякий раз маски сменялись так быстро, что за ними было невозможно уследить.  
– Кстати, ты слышал? – поинтересовался Ямамото, когда они уже ехали домой. – Говорят, что у нас будут ученики по обмену.   
– Среди года? – удивился Гокудера.  
Ни о каких учениках он, разумеется, не слышал. Зато Ямамото все время каким-то образом оказывался в самой гуще событий. Поразительный человек.  
Ямамото кивнул, снова задумался, а Гокудера решил пока не расспрашивать: и без того было, о чем подумать.  
Доехали молча, молча же и дошли до перекрестка.   
– Ну что, в разные стороны?   
Гокудера с сомнением посмотрел на «свою» сторону улицы, а потом решительно кивнул.  
– Да, до завтра.  
– Не перетрудись, – усмехнулся Ямамото ему в спину.   
– Да кому какое дело... – пробормотал Хаято, засовывая руки в карманы и ускоряя шаг.  
Ему очень хотелось обернуться, но он решил, что это будет уже слишком.


	3. Chapter 3

– У меня завтра дома свободно, – объявил Ямамото, с безмятежной улыбкой закидывая руки за голову и выгибаясь, как довольный сытый кот.   
Солнце обрисовало его всего, приласкало и застыло, но Гокудера, которому было не до поэтических сравнений, прищурился и поинтересовался:  
– И что ты хочешь этим сказать?  
– Хотел, чтобы все собрались, – пояснил Ямамото, оглядывая всех, кто был в это время на крыше: самого Гокудеру, Цуну, Бьянки, Реборна, Рёхея, Кёко... – Нечасто выпадает возможность собраться такой большой компанией, верно?  
Гокудера промолчал, хотя остальные были рады представившемуся шансу.  
– Позовем остальных, – продолжал Ямамото, прикрыв глаза и повернувшись к безжалостно палящему солнцу. – Кто согласится. Я могу приготовить суши.   
– Думаю, мы с Хару и Кёко сможем помочь приготовить остальное, – подхватила Бьянки. Почти половину ее лица закрывали огромные очки, за что Гокудера был ей страшно благодарен: иначе валялся бы уже в медпункте у Шамала. – Давно мы не собирались, да?  
Ямамото кивнул, не глядя.   
– Хорошая идея, – одобрил Реборн. – Правда, вам придется обойтись без меня. Я должен буду уехать на пару дней.  
Гокудера заметил, как погрустнела Бьянки и как глаза Цуны на мгновение радостно вспыхнули. Вот уж кто был действительно рад намечающейся передышке: Савада последние несколько дней был вымотанным и грустным. Тренировки Реборна всегда делали его таким.   
Занятия сегодня в школе прошли как в тумане: кто-то что-то рассказывал, Гокудера записывал и даже на автомате отвечал, умудрился получить неплохие баллы за ответ по математике (хотя за этот предмет ему никогда не приходилось волноваться), засыпал на горке учебников, просыпался от звонка и все повторялось заново.   
Гокудера знал, что ему необходимо выспаться. Справедливо считая, что раз Десятый не жалеет себя и тренируется, то он тем более не может позволить себе лениться, он спал по три-четыре часа в сутки. Этого было катастрофически мало. Но Гокудера был доволен: Ури стала гораздо послушнее, да и с пламенем управляться получалось намного легче. Все это стоило того, что ближе к утру его шатало от усталости.   
Идея проспать хотя бы сегодня и не пойти на учебу мелькнула на мгновение и тут же ушла: мысль о том, что иначе некому, кроме Ямамото, будет охранять Цуну, отрезвила Гокудеру не хуже ледяного душа. Случись что – и он винил бы себя всю оставшуюся жизнь. Гокудера еще не забыл свой ужас, когда узнал, что в будущем Десятый погиб. Как будто у него самого кусок души выдрали.   
Поэтому жалеть себя он не намеревался.  
На крыше было жарко и ветрено.   
Гокудера так и улегся на нагретый за день солнцем бетон, прикрыл глаза руками и лежал, слушая, как остальные обсуждают подробности грядущего сборища у Ямамото. Самому ему было все равно, соберутся они завтра или нет, но он понимал, что расслабиться было бы неплохо, и не только ему одному. Тем более, они действительно теперь собирались большой компанией – этого не хватало. Пусть даже Бьянки будет там... Какая разница, когда всем хорошо и весело.  
И суши, которые приготовит Ямамото. Вот ради еды Гокудера точно туда пошел бы, несмотря ни на что. Если отец Ямамото был первым в Японии, то сам Ямамото наверняка не сильно от него отставал.   
Гокудера вздохнул. Хотелось остаться так навсегда: чтобы были солнце и ветер, тепло и уютно. Больше никаких забот. И много, много хорошего, качественного сна.  
Хаято медленно провалился в сон, покачиваясь на нем, как на мягких волнах.  
Гокудера снова брел по берегу, утопая ногами в сыром рассыпчатом песке. Ветер раздувал на его спине свободную белую рубашку, ерошил волосы. Три солнца светили мягко и жарко, блики играли на бирюзовой воде. Волны накатывали на берег, омывал песок и отступали с едва слышным рокотом.  
Над водой кружила огромная белая чайка. Она то поднималась в самую высь и почти терялась на фоне среднего солнца, громадного огненного шара, то почти падала в воду, выравниваясь над волнами лишь в самый последний момент.   
Гокудера улыбался, наблюдая за ней из-под ресниц: смотреть было почти больно из-за ярких бликов, но и взгляда отвести не получалось.   
– Гокудера, – произнес кто-то.  
Он недоуменно обернулся на голос и пропустил момент: на берег накатила огромная толща зеленоватой воды и накрыла Гокудеру с головой.  
– Ты снова заснул, – Ямамото смотрел на него сверху вниз.   
Гокудера убрал с лица руку и тут же болезненно прищурился: солнечный свет ударил по глазам так сильно, что стало больно. Ямамото улыбался своей обычной улыбкой – и глаза у него были тоже спокойные, с добродушными смешинками. Гокудера попытался заглянуть дальше, гадая, маска ли это, но наткнулся на непроницаемую серую стену.   
Только на поверхности плавало обеспокоенное недавнее: «не перетрудись».   
«Чихать я хотел на твое беспокойство», – подумал Гокудера и расслабился, даже не думая вставать.  
Он не знал, что в его взгляде увидел Ямамото, но на его лицо набежала туча. Однако он не отодвинулся: продолжал нависать, разглядывая его.  
Гокудере было все равно: устал уже гадать. Он повернул голову и прищурился: больше на крыше никого не было.   
– А где?.. – непослушными после сна губами выговорил он, но Ямамото не дослушал, поняв, о чем он спрашивает.  
– Уже разошлись, – ответил он безмятежно. – Цуна пошел провожать Кёко.  
Гокудера улыбнулся. Цуна и Кёко – это замечательно, может, у них что-то получится.  
– Ясно.  
Ямамото чуть наклонил голову, глядя с такого близкого расстояния, что Гокудера смог рассмотреть, что глаза у него не карие, а янтарные.   
– Ты снова не спишь, а тренируешься, – заявил Ямамото негромко. – Верно?  
– Какая разница, – огрызнулся Гокудера. Его расслабленность как ветром сдуло.  
Ямамото лишь вздохнул и покачал головой. Гокудера видел, что он много чего хотел сказать, но сдержался – понимал, что иначе ссоры и, возможно, драки не избежать. Давно у них не доходило до драк... Гокудера вспоминал, когда они в последний раз серьезно конфликтовали, но в голову не приходило ни одного такого случая со времен боя с Гаммой.   
– Не забудь, что завтра идем ко мне после школы, – напомнил Ямамото.   
– Хорошо, – вздохнул Гокудера. – Может, подвинешься и дашь мне подняться? – поинтересовался он.  
– Мне и так удобно, – засмеялся Ямамото.  
Гокудера мученически свел брови и пихнул его в плечо, намекая, что шутки окончены.  
– Я должен идти, – проворчал он, садясь и растирая руками лицо. В голове гудело.  
Поспал, называется, на солнышке.  
– Не перегрелся? – спросил Ямамото. – У меня вода есть, если хочешь.  
– Нет, – отказался Гокудера. – Все нормально. Пошли уже.  
Ямамото пожал плечами, тоже поднялся на ноги и на автомате отряхнул школьные брюки. Гокудера, не особо заботясь о том, успевает ли он, пошел к выходу с крыши, мельком зацепившись взглядом за крышу соседнего корпуса. Там тренировались Хибари и Дино – они оба двигались так быстро, что за ними было очень трудно уследить. Со стороны казалось, что между ними идет битва не на жизнь, а на смерть.  
– Хибари действительно жуткий человек, – усмехнулся над плечом Гокудеры Ямамото.  
Хаято обернулся и посмотрел на его лицо.  
Глаза у Ямамото горели своим особым огнем. Казалось, что он хочет прямо сейчас оказаться там, биться с ними, по-настоящему, чтобы опасность подстерегала за каждым обманчивым движением и адреналин зашкаливал за максимальную отметку.  
По мнению Гокудеры, кто тут и был жутким человеком, так это Ямамото. Добрый, общительный, улыбчивый Ямамото.  
– Пошли, – сказал Гокудера.  
Ямамото опомнился.  
– Да, – отозвался он, неохотно отводя взгляд от Дино и Хибари. – Пойдем.  
Идти до дома вдвоем стало почти привычно: прямо на выходе из школы Цуну частенько перехватывал Реборн и, не особенно прислушиваясь к стенаниям своего горе-ученика, уводил его тренироваться. Изредка Цуна пользовался редкой возможностью прогуляться с Кёко – и тогда уже Гокудера и Ямамото старались оставить их вдвоем, а сами уходили вперед. Гокудера считал, что раз боссу так нравится Сасагава, то он, его правая рука, обязан сделать все, лишь бы у босса все получилось. Поэтому он иногда намеками, а иногда и силой уводил Ямамото в сторону. Хаято готов был поклясться, что Ямамото получает море удовольствия от таких ситуаций: пусть даже его лицо было серьезным, глаза почти всегда искрились насмешливо и понимающе.  
Сегодня даже и изощряться не пришлось: Ямамото не смог оставить его на крыше одного. Все складывалось просто замечательно, если не брать в расчет ноющую голову – сказывался недосып и короткая дрема на солнышке.  
И сны постоянно какие-то глупые снились, это тоже хорошего настроения не прибавляло.  
Ямамото шел рядом молча, засунув руки в карманы и крепко задумавшись. Между бровей у него залегла непривычная глубокая складка, губы были сжаты. Гокудера не хотел его отвлекать – не было ни желания, ни настроения для разговора. Даже языком ворочать было лень. Кости расплавились под лучами безжалостного солнца, мозг разжижился и вытек через уши там же, на крыше.   
А дома ждала прохлада, полутьма тесной комнатки и разобранная, разворошенная постель, которую он так и не удосужился убрать, когда собирался в школу. Гокудера ходил по квартире сонный и вялый, спотыкался о разбросанные по полу книги и коробки, лениво собирал свои вещи и долго сидел на кухне, дожидаясь, когда закипит чайник. Убраться он, естественно, даже не подумал.  
В школе целый день царили легкий хаос и оживление: все были в предвкушении новых учеников. Просочившиеся откуда-то слухи оказались правдой, и к середине дня класс напоминал улей растревоженных пчел.   
Гокудера потянулся, зевнул и поправил на плече ремень сумки. Кому-кому, а ему было плевать, кто к ним переводился и зачем. Его задача – охранять Десятого, а уж остальное как-нибудь подождет.   
– Хочешь ко мне? – вдруг спросил Ямамото. Смотрел он при этом не на Гокудеру, а перед собой, будто спрашивать было неудобно.  
Хаято подозрительно прищурился, задумчиво посмотрел на перья облаков в небе, а потом покачал головой:  
– Нет, спасибо. Я домой.  
– Как хочешь, – улыбнулся Такеши. – Я не настаиваю.  
Улыбка у него была натянутая, как нитка, потяни чуть сильнее – и порвется, пропадет без следа. Гокудера неловко пожал плечами, но ничего не сказал: не знал, не умел, даже если считал нужным. Если бы за умение сглаживать словами углы ставили оценки, то Гокудера был бы самым отстающим учеником на свете.  
Ему хотелось пойти с Ямамото, но что-то внутри бунтовало и не давалось. Не нужно злоупотреблять чужими гостеприимством и добротой, даже если человек «свой» в доску и приглашает сам. Тем более, когда этот человек – Ямамото. Неудобно.  
Увидятся завтра. И Десятый будет там. И Кёко, и Хару, и Рёхей... Компания должна была собраться большая. Отличный шанс оказаться в толпе, ненадолго забыть, что все они в мафии и что за каждым из них могут охотиться. Отличный шанс посмотреть на Ямамото со стороны, изучить его и проанализировать.  
– Тогда до завтра? – неловко поинтересовался Ямамото.   
Гокудера кивнул, молча развернулся и, махнув ему рукой, первый пошел через дорогу – тут их пути расходились.   
Он шел, разглядывая шершавый асфальт под ногами, не оборачиваясь и почти не глядя по сторонам, но откуда-то все равно знал, что Ямамото по-прежнему стоял на перекрестке и провожал его взглядом до тех пор, пока он не завернул за угол и не пропал из виду. Это было странно, непонятно и напряжно, но Гокудера все равно чувствовал неясное тепло, когда думал об этом. Ну что за дурак... Шел бы ты уже домой, Ямамото.  
Дома было тихо, прохладно и темно из-за задернутых плотных штор на окнах. Гокудера шагнул вперед, запнулся о собственные кроссовки, которые так и не удосужился убрать несколько дней назад, выругался и вздохнул.   
Дома темно и тихо. Хорошо.   
И плевать на Ямамото, на этого придурка с кучей масок, за которыми не разглядеть лица. Какая разница, что он выглядел разочарованным, когда Гокудера отказался идти с ним? Никакой, уж Гокудера точно не должен думать о таких глупостях.  
Хаято запер дверь, зашел в спальню и резко раздернул тяжелые темные шторы, пуская в комнату неяркий свет заходящего солнца.   
Тихо, прохладно, но хотя бы светло. Самое время для того, чтобы напиться кофе, прибраться и выпустить Ури.  
Гокудере было некогда сомневаться и раздумывать: он должен был стать сильнее.


	4. Chapter 4

Солнечные лучи чертили теплые узоры на полу, золотились в волосах Цуны и заставляли прикрывать глаза. По небу бежали легкие быстрые облака.  
– Семеро? – переспросил Ямамото.  
Цуна кивнул и уставился в окно. Каштаны, растущие внизу, шумели листвой и скреблись ветками в окна кабинета физики.   
– Кажется, я видел их сегодня, – подтвердил он. – Форма похожа. Хотя я мог ошибиться: Реборн так загонял меня, что я сплю на ходу и путаю все на свете.  
Гокудера украдкой посмотрел на Ямамото и встретился с его задумчивым, серьезным взглядом. Слишком много совпадений: Дино, снова перебравшийся в Намимори, Реборн, заставивший всех возобновить тренировки, семеро учеников, которые переводятся в школу посреди года... И церемония наследования. Слишком много событий, на первый взгляд не связанных между собой, но если посмотреть более внимательно, складывающаяся картинка не внушает доверия.  
– Все это как-то... – безнадежно протянул Цуна, вздохнул и махнул рукой.   
Гокудера улыбнулся.  
– Не волнуйся, Десятый, – с предвкушением произнес он. – Пусть эти ученики только попробуют проявить к тебе неуважение.  
«Да я их тонким слоем по стенам раскатаю», – этого он говорить, разумеется, не стал – иначе с Цуны станется стрясти с него обещание ничего не предпринимать.  
Однако Ямамото, кинувший на него понимающий взгляд, был, кажется, полностью с ним согласен. Он и игру поддержал – нахально повис на Хаято и заявил:  
– Кто знает, может, кто-нибудь из них захочет вступить в бейсбольный клуб!  
Гокудера отпихнул его от себя и постарался перевести тему в более интересное русло: увлеченный спортом придурок становился слишком уж надоедливым.  
Цуна улыбался, глядя на них.  
Во всяком случае, отвлечь его точно удалось, а дальше было бы видно, что и как придется делать.  
День был не менее сумбурный, чем вчера: с первым же уроком напряжение, не отпускавшее класс, стало расти с угрожающей скоростью. Гокудера сидел на своем месте, угрюмо уставившись в тетрадь, хотя и не видел ни строчки. Его грызло странное чувство – будто что-то должно произойти. Или уже произошло, а он еще и не понял. Ямамото, хоть и поддержал его утром, держался как-то по-другому. Все было старым, привычным, но неуловимое ощущение фальши не отпускало. Как будто раньше Гокудера видел больше, а сейчас сигнал, по которому поступало четкое изображение-осознание ситуации, внезапно прервался. Хаято бездумно рисовал в тетради круги и загогулины, пытаясь отвлечь себя от неприятных мыслей, и поэтому не сразу понял, что его зовут.  
– Гокудера! – снова попытался Цуна.   
Выглядел он устало и обеспокоенно, и Гокудере стало неловко, что он заставил Десятого волноваться, когда у того и без него уйма своих проблем. В конце концов, Гокудера мог бы постараться вести себя как обычно – вон, у Ямамото получается, а он чем хуже. Пора начинать собирать собственную коллекцию масок, что только в жизни не пригодится.  
– Я задумался, – отозвался Хаято, поворачиваясь к Цуне.   
– Снова не спал? – огорченно пробормотал Цуна.   
– Нет, я выспался сегодня, – улыбнувшись, соврал Гокудера. Ямамото впереди него покачал головой. – Прости, что заставляю беспокоиться.  
– Я не о том, – смутился Цуна. – Я... В общем, ладно. Ничего.  
Гокудера прищурился. Цуна, опустив взгляд, торопливо затараторил:  
– Ты не подумай, я ничего такого, просто вы с Ямамото сегодня странные, вот я и...  
– Все в порядке, – в один голос заверили его Гокудера и Ямамото, который прислушивался к разговору, но не вмешивался до сих пор.   
– Мы не поругались, – сказал Такеши.   
– Тебе показалось, – добавил Гокудера.  
Цуна грустно улыбнулся.   
– Раз так, – ответил он, помедлив, – то я спокоен. Если что – вы можете на меня положиться.  
– Спасибо, – неловко отозвался Гокудера.   
Ямамото просто кивнул.   
– Урок уже начался! – возмутился учитель, но его никто не услышал.   
А когда в кабинет зашли двое, повисла тишина.  
– Мое имя Шитт П! – четко сказала девушка, и тишина снова обрушилась лавиной шепотков, недоуменных вопросов и почти осязаемых любопытных взглядов.   
Когда Гокудера пытался придумать свой «идеал», он и подумать не мог, что когда-нибудь сможет увидеть что-то подобное. Это было за пределами понимания и логики. «Не человек» – первая мысль, которая возникла при взгляде на эту... Шитоппи-чан. Яркое, звонкое, необычное. Впрочем, казалось, что такого же мнения придерживался и весь остальной класс. Ямамото обернулся и кинул на него странный взгляд, но Гокудера так и не понял, к чему это было. Он уже начал выдирать из тетради листок, чтобы запустить его в Ямамото и выяснить, что произошло, но отвлекся на следующего «новенького» и забыл, что хотел сделать.  
Второго – Козато Энму – Гокудера почти не запомнил. Он оказался тихим, забитым и неинтересным. Хаято засомневался, стоило ли относиться к ним серьезно. Интуиция шептала, что не стоит делать поспешных выводов, но то, что он видел перед собой, опасным никак не выглядело. Энма был похож на Цуну, такого, каким он когда-то был. Гокудера не застал времен, когда будущего босса Вонголы высмеивали и не принимали в расчет, но по обрывкам разговоров, которые удавалось случайно уловить, он смог составить более-менее четкую картину того, что происходило раньше. Энма был таким Цуной, которого Гокудера никогда не смог бы принять.   
Позже, вяло собирая сумку с учебниками, Гокудера тайком поглядывал то на новеньких, но на Цуну с Ямамото. Первые ушли вдвоем, очень быстро, а его друзья терпеливо дожидались в дверях.   
– Мне это совсем не нравится... – уловил Гокудера задумчивое бормотание Ямамото. – Совсем-совсем...  
– О чем ты? – поинтересовался он, подходя близко.  
Цуна виновато пожал плечами, а Ямамото отвел взгляд, разглядывая напульсник на своем запястье. Взгляд у него был нечитаемым.  
– Ни о чем, – все еще тихим, «нездешним» голосом отозвался он. И потом прибавил уже нормально: – Пойдем, нам надо спешить.   
Гокудера нахмурился, но не стал переспрашивать. Ему и самому сегодня было, о чем серьезно подумать.

***

В голове шумело, но Гокудере было хорошо. Настолько хорошо, что он позволил себе расслабиться и забыть обо всем, что могло беспокоить, и с большим удовольствием участвовал в общей игре.   
Посиделки у Ямамото дома получились славными: сначала были разговоры и еда, потом Дино торжественно принял из рук расторопного Ромарио пакет с выпивкой и дело пошло веселее.   
– Ну что, кто следующий? – расслабленно поинтересовался Хаято, выжидающе поглядывая на остальных.   
– Ты! – засмеялась Хару. Глаза у нее блестели, а подкрашенные губы были растянуты в широкой улыбке.   
Гокудера недоверчиво округлил глаза, не принимая ее ответ, и все засмеялись. Цуна спрятал улыбку, делая вид, что пьет коктейль.   
– Быть не может, – удивился Хаято тем временем, и Хару со смехом отвернулась.   
– Кажется, Гокудера уже готов, – улыбнувшись, озвучил очевидное Ямамото, хлопнув его по плечу, а потом придержал, потому что Хаято чуть не завалился набок.   
Сам Такеши прошел на свое место напротив, сел между Рёхеем и Цуной, склонив голову к плечу.   
Гокудера нахмурился и мотнул головой, разгоняя сонную пелену перед глазами. Не нужно было увлекаться алкоголем: Хаято знал, что организм такого коварства не оценит, и все равно не проявил осторожности. Также он знал, что завтра утром ему будет настолько плохо, что он сможет добраться исключительно до туалета, и вряд ли хоть ненамного дальше. Однако хорошая компания, море еды и радостная атмосфера сделали свое дело: Гокудера расслабился и перестал себя контролировать.  
Сейчас он с большим трудом вспомнил, когда вообще они расселись кругом и начали играть. И кто эту игру предложил. Вряд ли он сам – куда ему, – но тогда кто же еще?..  
– Хорошо, давай будет моя очередь, – предложил ему Цуна, протягивая руку.  
Савада весь вечер поглядывал на спокойную, улыбчивую Кёко в надежде, что удастся сорвать ее поцелуй. Но ему сегодня не слишком везло: он целовался с Хару, с Бьянки, пару раз досталось Дино и по одному разу – Гокудере и Ямамото. Выглядел Цуна не то, чтобы разочарованным, но заметно потускневшим.   
– Спасибо, но я сам, – отказался Хаято, улыбнувшись. – Раз говорят, что моя очередь, то я должен поверить, не так ли?  
Цуна наклонил голову, подтверждая его слова, и Хаято крутанул бутылку изо всех сил, мысленно упрашивая богов, чтобы не пришлось целоваться с Бьянки, иначе прощай, все съеденное и выпитое за сегодня. С другой стороны, это могло бы помочь предупредить неминуемое похмелье, но способ был слишком жесток. К тому же, ему все-таки не хотелось обижать сестру.  
Бутылка кружилась сначала быстро, а потом стала неторопливо замедляться. Гладкие бока поблескивали в полумраке зала, ловя блики включенной настенной лампы.   
Ямамото, сидя напротив, с интересом в темных глазах наблюдал и улыбался, а Гокудера почему-то не мог оторвать от него взгляда. Ничего такого, просто Такеши был привлекательным, а взгляд, закрывшийся не так давно, снова показался Гокудере знакомым – живым, изучающим. И неужели его снова пустили за маску или Такеши тоже расслабился и забылся, перестав контролировать свое лицо?  
Такой Ямамото действительно притягивал, манил, и даже Гокудера готов был признать это наедине с собой.   
Но, боги, Хаято был настолько пьян, что был готов признать Такеши красивым. Одна эта мысль заставила его передернуться и отвести взгляд – как раз вовремя.  
– Нет, только не это, – застонал Гокудера, закатывая глаза.  
Бьянки понимающе усмехнулась, прикусывая нижнюю губу, и лениво махнула рукой. Звякнули два тонких браслета на запястье.  
– Не хочу тебя мучить, Хаято, – сказала она насмешливо. – Крути еще раз. Сделаем исключение.  
Гокудера благодарно кивнул, стараясь на нее не смотреть. И пусть на Бьянки сегодня была легкая карнавальная полумаска, закрывающая половину лица, знание, что ему придется прикоснуться к сестре, вызывало у него дурноту, которая поднималась в горле.   
Насмешливый Дино подмигнул ему, обнимая Бьянки за плечи, и та прикрыла глаза, подремывая, пока шел очередной ход.   
Хаято пристально смотрел, как вновь замедляется ход вместе со временем. Он сосредоточенно хмурил брови: по всему выходило, что либо Рёхей, либо Хару, либо...  
– Надо же, – удивился Ямамото.  
Язык у него немного заплетался: судя по всему, он тоже изрядно опьянел, хотя на вид он был трезвее всех остальных, вместе взятых. Гокудера мельком позлорадствовал, думая, что не ему одному утром будет очень плохо, а потом Ямамото поднял на него внимательный взгляд и поинтересовался:  
– Кажется, с тобой мы сегодня еще не целовались?  
Гокудера почувствовал, что во рту резко стало сухо, как в Сахаре. Почему именно Ямамото? Да лучше уж...  
– Нет, – сварливо отозвался он и добавил с усилием. – Иди сюда.  
– Я в тебя верю, – сонно прошептала Бьянки, не открывая глаз.   
Похоже, она почти спала и даже не понимала, что и кому говорит. Дино прижал ее к себе, и Бьянки прислонилась к нему головой. Гокудера предупреждающе посмотрел на Каваллоне, но тут Ямамото дернул его за прядь отросших волос и повернул к себе. Он стоял на коленях, держась одной рукой за плечо Хаято. Дождавшись, когда Хаято обратит на него внимание, Такеши обхватил его ладонью за затылок, притянул к себе и поцеловал, сразу же вталкивая язык в его рот. И Гокудера поплыл: он помнил его манеру целоваться, и если бы он не врал себе, то сказал бы, что у Ямамото действительно здорово получается. Еще тогда, в первый раз, в полусне, это ощущение запомнилось, впечаталось в память и не желало уходить.  
Ямамото жадно прихватил его нижнюю губу зубами напоследок, провел по ней языком и отстранился совсем немного, глядя в глаза серьезно и встревоженно.  
В воцарившейся тишине кто-то уважительно присвистнул.  
– Круто, – удивленно прокомментировал Рёхей.  
Гокудера тут же дернулся, вспомнив, где они, сколько их и чем они заняты.  
Отпихнув Такеши, он сел на свое место и потер вспыхнувшие щеки. Гокудере было неловко – ну ладно Ямамото с языком своим полез, а сам-то он неужели не мог отпихнуть, ударить, напомнить, что это всего лишь игра? Да как так можно...  
Сеанс самобичевания прервал Дино – засмеялся и взялся за бутылку, готовясь раскручивать следующим.  
– Продолжаем, – возвестил он, переключая на себя внимание, и снова начались оживленные разговоры и шутки.  
Гокудера был ему неимоверно благодарен.  
Потом он выдохнул, покосился на Такеши из-под растрепавшихся прядей и залился краской по самые уши: надо же было так... Да и он хорош, поплыл от одного лишь прикосновения. Только и можно оправдаться, что опьянением.  
– Я... пойду спать, – сообщил Хаято сдавленным голосом. Его начинало мутить.  
– Спокойной ночи, – отозвались остальные на все лады.   
Дино уже притягивал Бьянки за подбородок, которая сонно улыбалась, разбуженная, и ни капли не возражала.  
Гокудера поднялся и, слегка покачиваясь, неловко побрел вглубь дома, по памяти находя комнату Ямамото.   
Только зайдя, он понял, что Такеши все это время шел следом за ним, и что держался он при этом не в пример более прямо.   
– Найдешь футон? – поинтересовался Ямамото.   
Гокудера повернулся и посмотрел на него, застывшего в черноте дверного проема – высокого, прямого и пьяного.   
– Не знаю, – честно отозвался он, едва сумев отвести от него взгляд.   
Губы горели при одном только воспоминании. Это было совсем не так нежно и невинно, как в первый раз. Это было... по-другому.   
Такеши кивнул – не ему, а скорее, собственным мыслям, – нашарил дверцу встроенного шкафа и начал раскладывать футон прямо в темноте, ориентируясь не хуже, чем днем. Двигался он больше по привычке: сам Гокудера давно бы уже несколько раз упал и отбил себе что-нибудь, а то и вовсе сломал руку или ногу. У Такеши получалось быстро и почти бесшумно, а ведь он тоже был пьян.  
– Держи, – сказал он, и Гокудера с трудом поймал брошенную из темноты подушку.  
– Спасибо.  
Гокудера улегся на футон и расслабленно выдохнул, когда комната перестала кружиться перед глазами.   
Ямамото сел рядом с ним, а потом и вовсе навис, опираясь на руки.  
– Я сплю, – предупредил его Хаято, уже сонный и расслабленный.   
Такеши почти улегся на него, обнимая. Гокудера даже не стал его отталкивать: было лениво и тепло. И уютно, и, к тому же, это был Ямамото – что плохого он мог сделать? От него не исходило ровным счетом никакой угрозы.   
Некоторое время было очень тихо, только доносился смех из зала, да редкие выкрики. Гокудера и впрямь начал засыпать, когда Ямамото ткнулся лбом в одеяло и приглушенно, но очень серьезно сказал:  
– Мне кажется, я в тебя влюбился.  
Гокудера застыл.  
«Ты сам-то понял, что сказал?», подумал он, не в силах произнести вслух, и зажмурился изо всех сил.   
Ямамото поднял голову, тепло выдохнул ему в шею и рассмеялся – горько и безнадежно.  
– Даже хорошо, что ты так быстро уснул, – прошептал он еле слышно. – Я совсем не похож ни на светленькую девочку-идеал, ни на ту новенькую... Так что хорошо, что ты уже спишь.   
Гокудера едва переборол позыв заорать, скинуть его с себя, показывая, что все он слышал, и выбить из него дурь, и...   
Но голос у Ямамото был настолько несчастным, что ему не хватило решимости даже открыть глаза.   
– Так что спи спокойно, – прошептал Такеши, потом уткнулся носом между ключиц и засопел, моментально проваливаясь в пьяный сон.  
Гокудера моментально распахнул глаза, чувствуя себя настолько трезвым, будто он и не пил сегодня совсем.   
Ямамото ровно дышал, лежа на нем.   
А Гокудера еще долго смотрел в теряющийся в темноте потолок, пытаясь сообразить, что делать дальше. Да и были ли эти слова произнесены на самом деле? Не приснилось ли?  
Хаято думал и думал, нервно дышал и поводил плечами, не решаясь столкнуть с себя Ямамото, а потом сам незаметно для себя уснул.


	5. Chapter 5

Весь следующий день Гокудера просидел, запершись в своей крохотной квартирке. Зашторил все окна, выпустил Ури, а сам залег на разобранную постель, покидая по необходимости: добежать до туалета или вяло добрести до кухни, чтобы сделать себе громадную кружку кофе. Сигареты у него закончились, поэтому, помимо всего остального, Хаято был зол на весь мир, но выходить на улицу не собирался.   
Ури, поначалу быстрая и агрессивная, к середине дня умерила пыл и свернулась клубком рядом с хозяином, басовито мурлыкая. Хаято не решался ее гладить, но тепло рядом и размеренное мурчание его успокаивало.   
Из дома Ямамото он ушел рано утром, едва успев проснуться. Сам Такеши лежал рядом с ним, как уснул, и Гокудера поднимался с такой осторожностью, будто от одного его неосторожного движения зависела чья-нибудь жизнь.   
Одеяло шуршало, пока он выбирался из его плена, а Такеши заерзал, словно потерял что-то. Гокудера милостиво укрыл его, не желая, чтобы он замерз окончательно.   
Одежда на Гокудере была настолько помята, будто ее кто-то хорошенько пожевал, а потом выплюнул, но тут уже было не до капризов. Быстро поплескав в лицо водой в ванной, Хаято покосился на себя в зеркало, показал припухшему отражению язык и рванул из гостеприимного дома настолько быстро, словно за ним кто-то гнался.   
Вопреки надеждам Ямамото, трезвый Гокудера помнил все сказанное вплоть до последнего слова. Он толком не знал, чего хотел больше — забыть или никогда вообще ничего подобного не слышать.   
Мельком порадовавшись, что до его дома идти не так уж далеко и тем более не нужно никаких автобусов, Гокудера преодолел обычную пятнадцатиминутную дорогу раза в два быстрее.   
Улицы в такое время были на удивление пусты, но Хаято не хотел рисковать.  
Лишь остановившись перед дверью в собственную квартиру, он позволил себе перевести дух.   
Дом встретил его тишиной, одиночеством и яркими солнечными лучами, пробивавшимися через неплотно зашторенные окна.   
Разувшись, Хаято добрел до ванной, умылся и только тогда почувствовал, что запас энергии истощается, а на место здравого, не замутненного болью сознания, прокрадывается ожидаемое со вчерашнего вечера похмелье.   
Гокудера кое-как разделся и плюхнулся на кровать, уставившись в потолок мутным, мало что соображающим взглядом. Внятно в его голове звучали только ночные слова Ямамото, загадочного, черт его возьми, парня в ворохе масок.  
Влюбился, ну как это? Да быть не может, это же Ямамото, он просто не может... в него.   
Гокудера вздыхал и ворочался, вставал за водой, потом начинал слоняться, подбирая разбросанные тут и там вещи, рассеянно складывал их по местам, чесал за ухом насторожившуюся Ури и думал, думал, думал.  
Первые в жизни Хаято чувствовал себя полнейшим дураком — неужели он мог что-то упустить. Что-то не принять во внимание. Когда Ямамото только успел?.. Как скрывал? Почему смог подобраться так близко, как смог?  
Гокудера мотал головой, снова укладывался, забывался в дреме, щурился на неизменные три солнца, просыпался и снова думал.  
— Почему — три? — пробормотал он, обращаясь к Ури, и та настороженно прижала к голове уши. — Почему всегда три?  
Гокудера снова вставал, снова начинал ходить туда-сюда, ерошил встрепанные волосы и вздыхал, пытаясь найти свой ответ.  
Вечером в тишине раздался звонок. Гокудера сначала метнулся к двери, потом, чертыхнувшись, стал искать свой мобильный телефон.   
Входящий вызов был от неизвестного абонента, но Гокудера, зная, что это может быть кто-то свой, все равно ответил.  
— Здравствуй, — сказал ему Реборн. — Я получил кое-какие сведения. Семеро учеников в вашей школе, помнишь их?  
— Да, конечно, — сразу же отозвался Хаято, судорожно вспоминая лица Козато Энмы и Шитоппи.   
Почему Ямамото говорил, что он не та новенькая? Неужели он подумал, что?..  
— Я бы хотел попросить тебя кое о чем, — сказал Реборн.   
Его голос искажался помехами, и Хаято нахмурился, пытаясь уловить каждое слово.  
— Постарайся присмотреть за ними. Привлеки остальных, — посоветовал репетитор Цуны. — Я приеду через неделю, тут появились кое-какие дела. Тогда и объясню, в чем дело.  
— Почему ты звонишь именно мне? — опомнился Гокудера, усаживаясь на жалобно скрипнувшую кровать.  
Реборн помолчал.  
— Потому что только ты ответил на звонок, — усмехнулся он. — Передай моему никчемному ученику, чтобы больше никогда так не напивался, иначе я удвою количество наших тренировок.   
Звонок прервался, и Гокудера долго сидел, уставившись на погасший дисплей. Ури на кровати завозилась, зевнула и снова уснула.   
Хаято склонил голову набок, вновь возвращаясь мыслями к Ямамото.   
— Ну что же, — вслух подумал он. — Думаю, мы должны поговорить.   
Да, точно, подумал он. Поговорить.   
Было бы все так просто. И как поведет себя Ямамото завтра? И получится ли его уговорить последить за новичками вместе, а в процессе вывести на откровенность?  
Гокудера помотал головой, потом схватился за нее руками, уронив телефон на пол, и лег, уткнувшись в подушку.  
Все завтра, все будет завтра. Как только перестанет болеть голова.

***

Гокудера устало вздохнул, подтянул сползающую с плеча легкую сумку и осмотрелся. Новички целой толпой вышли за пределы школы, а это означало, что на сегодня он свою задачу выполнил на все сто процентов. Когда дела касались благополучия родной Семьи, Гокудера становился страшным человеком.   
Хаято зевнул, проследив в окно, когда последний из семерки скроется за воротами, а потом расслабленно потянулся и осмотрелся.   
Вокруг было тихо — у многих в это время были внеклассные занятия, и Хаято рассудил, что ему это на руку — тренировка у бейсбольного клуба должна была вот-вот закончиться. А это значило, что можно будет подстеречь Ямамото, что в последнее время стало почти непосильной задачей.   
Первый день Гокудера думал, что ему кажется — спокойная отчужденность, намеренное желание оказаться подальше, сбежать по несуществующим делам... Он думал, что Такеши и впрямь загрузили работой, пока не увидел его с крыши одиноко сидящим под деревом, на школьной лужайке. Хаято почувствовал такое возмущение, что был готов бежать и разбираться, в чем дело, хоть в тот же самый момент. Но именно тогда он увидел Энму и Шитоппи, и его внимание резко переключилось на них.   
В тот день впервые за долгое время они с Ямамото не пошли из школы вместе.  
Сам Такеши, казалось, был только рад, когда Гокудера, отговорившись делами, отправился следить за новыми одноклассниками. Он хотел узнать, где они живут и что замышляют, раз уж сам Реборн думал, что с ними что-то не то.   
На следующий день Ямамото вел себя уже дружелюбнее, но что-то в его глазах не давало Гокудере покоя. Ямамото закрылся, нацепил на себя сразу кучу масок — это выглядело настолько нелепо, что Хаято всерьез испугался. Такеши никогда раньше не терял над собой контроль.   
А сегодня Хаято был полон решимости поймать этого дурака и поговорить с ним как следует. Его подстегивало уязвленное самолюбие — Гокудера никогда бы не подумал, что его так сильно заденет нежелание Ямамото пересекаться с ним, хотя раньше он всегда был где-то неподалеку, незримой, но надежной тенью.   
Гокудера вздохнул, снова поправил сумку, а потом побежал вниз по лестнице.   
Цуна уже ушел домой — Гокудера сам проводил его до школьных ворот, а потом смотрел, как Савада подбегает к идущей чуть впереди Сасагаве и как они продолжают путь уже вместе.   
Ступеньки под ногами все не заканчивались и не заканчивались, и Гокудера опасался опоздать — Ямамото за последние несколько дней приобрел навыки успевать собираться в рекордные сроки. Интересно, подозревал ли неладное Цуна...  
Хотя подозревал, конечно же. Еще как подозревал — Гокудера видел это по прищуренным глазам и поджатым губам, и складке между бровей, и по постоянно готовому сорваться вопросу. Гокудера всякий раз перебивал его и переводил разговор на другую тему, но Цуну он, конечно же, не одурачивал.  
Слишком не хотелось врать, что все в порядке и хорошо, хотя он был уверен, что ради такого дела Ямамото поддержал бы его. Но это было бы уже слишком.   
Хотя со стороны, наверное, казалось, что Ямамото такой же, как и всегда. Но только Гокудера точно знал, что что-то изменилось — он научился видеть дальше. И это умение ясно подсказывало, что Ямамото растерян, что он выжидает, анализирует, сканирует всех вокруг. Он сканирует его, Гокудеру, отслеживает реакции и изменения. И сам в то же время пытается избежать любого контакта.  
Гокудера думал, что что-то сломалось. Какой-то механизм не работает, иначе с чего бы Такеши так себя вести?  
Но как бы то ни было, Гокудере хватило и этих нескольких дней на то, чтобы безумно устать. Чтобы понять, насколько он отвык от него такого — закрытого, чужого, сторонящегося его, обходящего по широкой дуге, отводящего взгляд. Осознать, что его это не устраивает и разозлиться.  
Ямамото был совсем не таким. Ямамото не прячется и не закрывается от него, не отталкивает.   
Гокудера был бы дураком, если бы упустил шанс перехватить Такеши и попробовать выяснить все раз и навсегда.   
Добежав до раздевалки, Гокудера остановился и отдышался — меньше всего ему хотелось, чтобы Ямамото заподозрил, будто он за ним бегает. Хаято совсем не собирался давать ему повод для раздумий.  
Открыв дверь, Гокудера засунул руки в карманы брюк и громко поздоровался — здесь были знакомые ребята, которые неплохо к нему относились.   
— Привет, — сказал Хаято. — Я к Ямамото.  
Был здесь и Такеши, при виде Гокудеры заметно насторожившийся и напрягшийся.  
Ребята с шутками собирались, дружелюбно поглядывая на него. Вскоре раздевалка окончательно опустела. Когда дверь закрылась за последним участником клуба, Ямамото встал около своего шкафчика, набрасывая на плечи легкую светлую рубашку. Он широко улыбался, и только в его глазах застыло тревожное ожидание.   
«Тупой придурок», — раздраженно подумал Гокудера.  
Наверняка будет снова делать вид, что все в порядке.  
Так и оказалось.  
— Знаешь, Гокудера, у тебя такой вид, будто ты убивать пришел, — застегивая мелкие пуговицы, сказал Такеши.   
На самого Гокудеру он не смотрел — его взгляд оказывался направлен куда угодно, но только не на него. И дураку стало бы понятно, что Ямамото неловко. И сам он выглядел донельзя фальшиво.   
Гокудера фыркнул, поморщился и закрыл дверь на задвижку, чтобы никому не пришло в голову заглянуть в раздевалку посреди разговора. Он и без того оттягивал этот разговор несколько дней. Ждать дольше было просто нельзя.  
Ямамото посмотрел на запертую дверь и приподнял брови в немом изумлении. Выглядело это вполне натурально, но Гокудера ясно видел, как напряглись его плечи, как сам он весь подобрался, будто ждал, что с минуты на минуту начнется драка, и готовился защищаться.  
— Я хочу поговорить, — спокойно произнес Хаято, скидывая сумку с плеча на пол. Она гулко грохнула об пол, и Такеши едва заметно вздрогнул.   
— Серьезно? — уточнил он и вцепился ладонью в запястье другой руки. Гокудера проследил взглядом — на Такеши был напульсник. Тот самый.   
Стало неудобно. Отступать было еще неудобнее.   
— Очень серьезно, — ответил он.  
Ямамото снова погладил напульсник, а потом поднял на Гокудеру взгляд и улыбнулся.  
— Слушаю тебя очень внимательно, — беспечно отозвался он.  
Гокудера скрипнул зубами. Ямамото явно не собирался расставаться с маской непонимания, хотя его взгляд, напряженный, тревожный, хмурый, говорил о том, что он все прекрасно понимает. Играть в идиота ему, похоже, нравилось больше всего. Но только перед ним стоит не посторонний, которого можно обмануть парой фраз и брошенной вскользь улыбкой. Перед ним стоит Гокудера. Черт его знает, кто — друг ли, приятель, или кто-то совсем другой. Но Гокудера видел, и этого было достаточно.  
— Это я тебя слушаю, Ямамото. Думаю, ты задолжал мне пару объяснений.  
Такеши тяжко вздохнул и снова отвел взгляд. Даже немного покраснел — на смуглой коже расцвело два ярких пятна румянца.   
— Слушай, — сказал он, наконец. — Прости. Я... сказал, не подумав. Если можешь, прости. Я к тебе больше не подойду. Обещаю.  
Гокудера почувствовал, как внутри что-то обрывается и со свистом летит вниз. Перед глазами стало темно от подступающего бешенства.   
Этот... Ямамото!  
— Ты идиот? — тихо поинтересовался Гокудера.  
— Что?   
— Я спросил, ты идиот? — повторил Хаято прерывающимся от злости голосом. Резко прорезался акцент, и он поморщился, досадуя на себя. Давно же он так не злился. — Если ты думал, что я так просто все это оставлю, то ты ошибся.   
Ямамото смотрел на него неподвижными потемневшими глазами.  
— Как думаешь, — зло бросил Хаято, — хорошо ли это: сначала говорить, а потом забирать слова обратно?  
Ямамото молча закончил застегивать пуговицы и провел ладонью по влажным волосам — видно, Гокудера зашел как раз после того, как он вышел из душа.   
Взгляд у него стал раздраженным.  
— Я не понимаю, чего ты хочешь, — сказал Ямамото резко. — Я сказал... Да, я сказал, что влюбился в тебя. Я уже понял, что тебе это неприятно, поэтому хочу извиниться. Я ничего не могу с этим поделать. Что я делаю не так?  
Гокудера вздохнул. Отчего-то именно этот резкий голос и нахмуренное выражение лица заставили его почувствовать себя спокойнее и увереннее. Раздражение будто смыло волной иллюзорного моря, того самого, что грелось под лучами трех солнц.  
— Ты... просто трус, — сказал Хаято, складывая руки на груди. И наблюдал с неясным торжеством, как меняется выражение лица Ямамото — от непонимания до жгучей обиды. — Воспользоваться случаем, а потом сделать вид, что ничего и не говорил. Интересно, ты и дальше собирался притворяться для меня другом?  
Такеши сжал зубы и прислонился спиной к прохладному металлическому шкафчику. Гокудера азартно наблюдал, как трескаются его маски одна за другой, постепенно обнажая настоящее лицо. Стоило лишь поднажать.   
Отчего-то было не страшно за то, что будет потом.   
— Гокудера... — вздохнул Такеши. — Это... не повод для шуток, понимаешь? Да, я твой друг. И я собирался им и оставаться, а то, что я тогда сказал...  
Он замолчал, мучительно подбирая слова, и только гладил напульсник, будто он мог заставить успокоиться или повернуть разговор вспять.  
Это и стало последней каплей.  
Гокудера подобрался, как кот перед прыжком, прицелился и бросился вперед, настолько быстро, что Ямамото не успел сообразить: вот их разделяло несколько метров, и вот Гокудера уже прижимает Ямамото за плечи к несчастно громыхнувшему шкафчику, а Такеши лишь смотрит изумленно и хватает ртом воздух.  
Гокудера видел все смазанными, яркими обрывками: вот Ямамото совсем близко, его глаза — не карие, янтарные, — широко открыты, под пальцами сминается мягкая ткань рубашки, и стоит такая четкая, звенящая тишина, что становится страшно.  
— Ты... что?  
Гокудера склонил голову набок. Слова доносились до него будто через толстый слой ваты. В ушах шумело. Четким было только лицо Ямамото перед глазами, все остальное расплывалось и шло рябью.  
— Слушай, — снова попытался Ямамото. — Послушай меня. Если собираешься драться — хорошо, я пойму. Только прости и... Гокудера? Ты меня слышишь?  
Хаято бездумно смотрел на него, пытаясь справиться со злостью.  
— Тебя еще и слушать? — наконец, выговорил он непослушными губами. — Обойдешься как-нибудь без этого.  
Ямамото ухватил его за длинные пряди волос и осторожно потянул. Гокудера мотнул головой, зло усмехаясь.   
Пьянило чувство, что Ямамото, который намного выше, который мог бы без проблем вывернуться, стоял покорно на одном месте и только хмурился настороженно, пытаясь высмотреть что-то в лице Гокудеры. Приятно было смотреть, как рушатся стены, как с шорохом падают эти чертовы маски.   
— Прости, Гокудера, — медленно выговорил Такеши, медленно обхватывая ладонями его лицо.   
Гокудера застыл.   
— Я... думал, что у меня получится. Прости, — сказал Такеши, гладя его кончиками пальцев.  
Хаято отвел его руки и медленно отступил. Ямамото длинно выдохнул и мотнул головой, приводя мысли в порядок.   
Снова стало очень тихо.  
— Я, кажется, понял, — сказал вдруг Такеши, разглядывая Гокудеру так, будто раньше никогда не видел. — Кажется, понял.  
Это был тот Ямамото, к которому привык Хаято: странный, темный, открытый ровно настолько, насколько нужно. Только еще чуточку больше.   
Настоящий.  
— Не знаю, что ты понял, тупой ты придурок, — сердито сказал Хаято, возвращаясь к двери и подхватывая сумку. Было неловко и почему-то очень легко. — Но больше не смей...  
Ямамото не дал ему закончить — подобрался вплотную, обхватил руками и прижался со спины, касаясь губами встрепанной макушки.   
Гокудера не видел, но отчего-то знал, что он улыбается. Затылком чувствовал.  
— Я больше не буду убегать, — негромко сказал Ямамото, прижимаясь.  
Гокудера улыбнулся и положил ладонь поверх его рук.  
— Это мы еще посмотрим, — ответил он.  
Кто знает, каким станет завтрашний день, и появятся ли снова на иллюзорном небе три громадных солнца.


End file.
